What if Saga: Cooler's Revenge
by NewBlood7
Summary: This is a prequel to my last story. This story takes place before my Legendary Super Saiyan story and after my Tree of Might story. Cooler comes to Earth expecting to just find Kakarot. But instead Cooler is in for the fight of his life.
1. Chapter 1: How it all began

I had a nice 4th of July. Now I am revved up and ready to write some more. Please read the description if you are confused of when this story happens. Okay now that I got that out of the way. Let's get started.

* * *

Fasha POV

I could still hear the screams. The screams of millions of innocent live being taken.

The outrage of betray and the unpredictability of it all. Frieza had used us like puppets, and then we were thrown aside like we were nothing.

Discarded, wasted like it was no big deal. All the memories came back, some bad, some good. I saw a flashback come into my mind.

It was when I first joined the group. I was assigned to a group who had much higher power levels then me. It was the only group left that still needed a member.

As I walkled down the hallway I could hear the rumors, the doubt.

"Did you hear about that Fasha women?" People said to each other.

"There was no way she would be able to keep up with Bardock." People laughed behind my backs.

I ignored their criticism as I tried to stay strong.

The first few weeks of being with the group went fine.

But it all went down hill when I stepped out of line. It was like any other mission, go to a planet and take it over in the name of Frieza. The beginning of the mission went as planned. We destroyed everything that opposed us. But after we destroyed everything there were still survivors. They huddled in the corner, as we were the ones who had cornered them.

All of us stood there as one of our teammates yelled at them trying to get information; there was a teammate we had before Borgos joined our group. I don't remember his name; I guess I blocked it out. The saiyan who I forgot his name began yelling at the helpless people.

The saiyan formed energy in his hand, as he was about to kill women and children civilians. I couldn't watch the dark deed happen. I stopped the saiyan before he was able to unleash the blast and kill all the civilians.

As I did my whole team looked at me in awe. I knew that I had stepped out of line.

Later that night the saiyan yelled at Bardock telling him to take control. The saiyan came into my tent and told me to get up. I did as he said, as I looked him in the eyes. Bardock entered the tent also as he joined the other saiyan. The saiyan told me take what I was about to receive.

I realized what was going to happen but I did as he said. The saiyan left the room as Bardock had me all to himself. Bardock let me have it. I had bruises for weeks.

Bardock punished me. Soon enough after the incident I had grown stronger. I would have gotten my revenge on the saiyan but the saiyan was lucky and died in combat.

I blocked out his name knowing that the terrible experience had changed me. The whole incident was swept under the rug.

No one ever knew what happened. Both Bardock and I never spoke of what had happen between us.

The only ones that knew were the saiyan doctors who tended to me secretly. When Kakarot was born it changed my life.

Tora, Shugesh and Borgos never found out what happened. I would never be able to tell them what had happened. They were gone forever.

Did I blame Bardock for what happened? No, he was just following orders.

He was the leader; he couldn't allow something like that to go unpunished.

Bardock and I had lived under unjust laws, which forced us to do what we didn't want to.

I opened my eyes as I snapped back to reality. At least now I could love Bardock without anyone telling us what to do.

I got up and took off into the sky. I wasn't going to let my son or my son's son ever fall under those same laws again.

No matter what happens. I was going to keep this whole planet safe.

* * *

Fasha flies off to Goku's house hoping the best. But what Fasha doesn't know is that a dark and terrible group is about to come to Earth. This group harbors a dark grudge, a grudge against Goku himself. What will happen? Find out next time when trouble looms over Earth.


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing trouble

It's time for part two.

* * *

Fasha POV

As I flew across the ocean I heard Goku yelling. An energy blast followed as the blast hovered a few inches above the water.

I moved to the side as I dodged the blast. I got really wet as the blast parted the water as it went by.

The walls of water were a least 10 feet tall.

"I can see clear to the main land Goku! That's amazing!" Masher Roshi yelled in amazement.

I noticed that Master Roshi was holding a dirty magazine in one of his hands, typical.

"Awesome isn't it?" Goku said.

"Watch this I can make the walls go higher." Goku said showing off.

Goku fired another blast, as he obviously didn't see me floating next to the island. I floated down and landed on the island as neither Master Roshi nor Goku noticed me. Master Roshi twitched a bit as he sat in his chair.

"Hey Master Roshi what are you reading?" I asked as I pretended not to know what it was.

"Oh Fasha!" Master Roshi shouted in surprise.

"This is nothing." Roshi said hiding the book.

I smiled, as I was glad to see even Master Roshi again. Goku turned around and faced me.

"Mom!" Goku shouted excited.

"What are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"It's been awhile Kaka…I mean Goku." I said correcting myself.

"I couldn't stay in the forest." I said rubbing my arm.

"So I decided to come see you." I said happily.

"Cool, I was just going to go camping with Gohan and the others." Goku explained.

"You wanna come?" Goku asked me.

"That would sound lovely." I said back to him.

"See ya Roshi." Goku said as he lifted into the air.

I followed Goku as I did the same thing.

I saluted as we both flew off in the direction of Goku's house.

Bardock POV

I looked around for Fasha in the house. She was gone. Nobody was in the house.

I grabbed my stuff as I hiked into the forest.

For a normal human it would be treacherous but for a saiyan like me it was no sweat. I landed to the spot as I unpacked by stuff. It was that time of year again.

I walked up to the shrine as I laid my offering down. Today was my son's birthday.

Radditz…my son.

I wish I had paid more attention to you. Now you are dead and I know nothing about you.

Did you love Frieza until your death or did you defy him? Were you like the rest of us? Brutal and uncaring, or were you soft and kind hearted like Kakarot?

I would never know the answer. It would always be surrounded in mystery.

Then something went through my mind. It was another one of my visions.

I was inside a space ship. It looked like one of Frieza's ships. There were three men talking to each other. They were all dressed in Frieza like uniforms. They resembled them but I could tell that the uniforms didn't belong to Frieza.

There was somebody in a chair. Then a chair span around and revealed who was on it.

It was Frieza!

No…hold on a second. It wasn't Frieza, the person in the chair looked a lot more masculine then Frieza.

"You've got a lot to learn…brother." The man said in the chair.

Brother?

"Let's get out of here." The man said as the ship flew away.

As I ship flew away I saw my planet being destroyed.

Then it was gone. The vision was gone.

I opened my eyes again as I tried to decipher what I had just seen. Frieza had a brother! That was bad.

"I'm sorry son." I said as I got up.

I looked down at Radditz small memorial.

"But I need to go get your mother." I said to the grave.

Then I took off into the sky as began my search.

Fasha you better not be dead.

Fasha POV

We landed at Goku's house. I landed up in the tree when Goku went inside to go get Gohan.

"There divide that by ten…" Gohan said as he trailed off.

I had no idea what he was talking about. What the hell was a 'ten'?

"Hi I thought my little scholar might be thirsty. Here's some tea." Chi Chi said.

I couldn't see what was going on, but I could piece it together.

"Hey what do you think you are doing?" Chi Chi said.

I almost fell over as she caught me off guard. I almost fell out of the tree as I heard her.

"I know what you are up to now get out of here." Chi Chi said as I realized she wasn't talking to me.

"Leave Gohan alone, he's trying to finish his home work." Goku yelled.

What was homewo…never mind. I don't want to know.

"What? Did you just hear what your father just said?" Chi Chi questioned.

"He told Icarus to leave you alone because you were doing you homework." Chi Chi said as she had her way to the window.

"Goku are you feeling okay honey?" Chi Chi asked as she stuck her head out the window.

"Oh yeah. I'm feeling just find." Goku said waving his arm.

"Are you sure you don't have a fever Goku? You sound a little strange." Chi Chi said back.

"No I feel great, I just want Gohan to finish his homework." Goku insisted.

"Yup I knew it, I knew it!" Chi Chi said not taking her husbands word.

"Goku never cared if you finished your homework. Gohan I think there is something seriously wrong with your father." Chi Chi said paranoid.

Jeez, Chi Chi is even more stubborn then I am.

"I wonder if all this fighting has finally knocked a few screws loose in Goku's head." Chi Chi said thinking this through way too much.

"That's it. He must have bruised his brain." Chi Chi said.

I was tired of this. I jumped out of the tree and walked inside the house.

When I went inside I saw Goku walking around the house and gathering supplies for the trip.

"This would be enough for a few days." Goku said as he kneeled down next to the bag.

Then Chi Chi came out of nowhere and tried to grab Goku. Goku moved aside without noticing her there.

Chi Chi landed on the table as the table leaned to one side knocking everything of the table in the process. I couldn't help but chuckle as Chi Chi fell over.

"Gohan hurry up and finish so we can go camping." Goku said to Gohan.

"Chi Chi, what are you doing down there?" Goku asked as he looked down.

"Dear you never mentioned this camping trip." Chi Chi said leaning on her arm.

"That's why you wanted Gohan to finish his homework?" Chi Chi asked.

"Come on, finish that later. We are all waiting for you little man." Goku said as he saw Gohan poke his head around the corner.

"Who's all?" Chi Chi asked as she turned to us.

Oolong and Krillin stood there next to me. I didn't even notice they were there.

"We're all" Krillin said.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well you know…" Krillin said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh I see you had it all planned out." Chi Chi said as she got up.

"Well what's more important camping or homework!" Chi Chi yelled as she grabbed Goku by the shirt.

"Chi Chi, I'm not an idiot." Goku said stating the obvious.

"Every parent knows the answer to that." Goku said as Chi Chi nodded her head.

"Camping of course." Goku said.

That's my Goku.

Chi Chi fell over in surprise of the answer. We all walked outside as Chi Chi lied on the ground. Gohan walked outside as he joined us.

"Grandma Fasha!" Gohan said as he ran for a hug.

I kneeled down and hugged Gohan.

"You didn't tell me she was coming dad." Gohan said as he looked at Goku.

"Yeah she's coming with us." Goku said with a smile.

It was so nice to be around Goku.

Bardock POV

As I flew across the sky I felt my head twitch.

I was having another vision.

I saw one of Frieza's ships. Then I saw four people sitting outside on the planet. If I had to guess I would say this was Frieza's brother again.

"What?" The Frieza's look alike spoke.

"My brother killed by a saiyan?" Frieza's brother said.

"That's absurd how could a saiyan generate enough power to destroy Frieza." The man said.

"It happened my lord." The skinny soldier said.

"The saiyan had been living on Earth. He left planet Vegeta right before Frieza blew it up." The skinny alien explained to Frieza's brother.

Frieza's brother closed his eyes as he spoke.

"I never did like him." He said referring to Frieza.

So he didn't like his own brother eh?

"And now he goes and disgraces my father by getting killed by a saiyan." Frieza's brother said still having his eyes closed.

Suddenly the purple skinned alien stood up from his throne chair.

"Salza…" The tyrant said as he summoned his men.

"Sir" Salza responded loyaly.

"Prepare the ship for departure." Frieza's brother commanded.

Both of the other men stood up as they heard the command.

"I don't know who this saiyan thinks he is but no one attacks our family and lives." The Frieza look alike said.

"No one!" He said sternly as he destroyed the throne behind him by only using his tail.

"Plot a course for Earth." He said with a smile on his face.

Then I was shut out of the vision.

That wasn't good. I had to hustle and get Fasha…now!

* * *

Now Cooler's intentions are revealed. Will this brother of Frieza succeed? What will happen to the Z fighters? Find out next time when another one of our heroes' peaceful camping experience is interrupted.


	3. Chapter 3: Frieza's brother

Sorry this took longer than usual. I had to clean out my computer of viruses and stuff.

* * *

Fasha POV

All of us flew down as we went to spot where we always camp.

We pitched the tent and got all the chairs set up. I laid back as the sky slowly changed to the most beautiful shade. It was the perfect shade of yellow and orange.

It was the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen. I sighed as I noticed Bardock wasn't sitting next to me.

It doesn't really matter Bardock isn't the type of guy that stares at sunsets anyways.

He wouldn't enjoy it has much as I do.

"Well the rice is almost done." Krillin said as the rice heated over an open fire.

"The stew looks good." Krillin commented as he stirred the pot of stew around.

"Now all we need is Goku to bring the fish and we'll be ready." Krillin said.

That was good news; I was starving. If there was anything a saiyan appreciated it was having food when they were hungry.

Gohan, Icarus and Krillin all sat around the pot as they walked it churn.

"I don't know what it is about camping but the food always taste great." Oolong said.

Oolong never was the extreme type.

"Hey Fasha what are you doing over there?" Krillin called to me.

"Come join us." Krillin said as he patted a seat next to him.

"Alright. But this better not be an excuse so you can try and ask me out." I said as I got up and walked over to the group.

"Oh don't worry. That ship as sailed." Krillin said as I sat next to him.

"I think we are going to need a little more wood if we are going to keep this fire hot." Krillin said focusing back on the fire.

Krillin looked up as he stared at Gohan.

"Well what do you say Gohan?" Krillin asked.

I'm not sure why Krillin specifically asked Gohan to do the job.

"Right" Gohan said as he got up and ran away from the group.

Gohan ran over to a pile of wood as he searched through it.

"Let's see her." Gohan said as he searched thorugh.

"This one should work." Gohan said as he pulled a huge log out of the pile.

Gohan threw the log into the air as I watched him go to work. Gohan chopped multiple times as the log came down in pieces.

The pieces fell perfectly as they all stacked on top of each other. Gohan turned around and smiled as he looked at his work.

"That's that." Gohan said dusting his hands off.

"Impressive." I said as I folded my arms and nodded my head.

For a kid Gohan had great skill and power.

He may even rival prince Vegeta's power when he was a kid.

Goku had taught him well.

Bardock POV

I flew down to the camp ground as I figured Fasha would be here. Fasha always came here to think.

Then something got my attention.

There was a fish thrashing around in the water for seemingly no reason. I flew down as I thought the fish was attacking Fasha.

But I instantely stopped as I saw the fish stand out of the water by it's hind fin.

Now that isn't natural.

Then I saw a body appear under the giant fish.

It was my son! Goku whipped the water off his face as he regained his vision.

Then Goku shook his head clear of the water.

"Well you are a little on the small side, but just right for making sushi." Goku said always looking on the bright side of things.

I wished I had that trait.

Then Goku noticed something. Goku looked around keeping his guard up.

I could sense their energy also.

There were many energy levels. I knew exactly who they were.

I guess it was already too late to warn Fasha and the others about them.

Fasha POV

Gohan walked over to us with the wood.

"Hehe. I got it Krillin." Gohan said as he poked his head from around the wood slabs.

There was rustling in the trees.

Both Gohan and I noticed it. I kept on my guard as I decided to make it seem like I wouldn't see them coming.

"That's good, I'm hungry." I said rubbing my stomach casually.

"Great bring it over Gohan." Krillin said as he kept on stirring the stew.

Krillin stopped stirring as he finally noticed something was wrong. Krillin got up as he looked around.

Icarus was making dragon sounds as he obviously sensed the danger.

"Hey what's all the squawking about I'm trying to relax over here." Oolong said complaining like he usually does.

"Shut up Oolong." I whispered to him.

"Don't tell me to shut up Icarus was the one making all the noise." Oolong replied back.

"Guys, guys. Be quiet." Krillin warned.

I knew it was already too late. Gohan searched for the enemy as he paned his eyes back and forth.

Then I saw it. There was a big green male alien behind Gohan. I tried to warn him but Krillin was already ahead of me.

"Behind you…" Krillin said as he was cut off by a chop to the neck.

"Krilli…" Gohan said as he stopped in his tracks.

Gohan dropped the wood he was carrying as he fainted.

I saw that the big green alien had grabbed Gohan from the tail. Obviously these guys knew a thing or two about saiyans.

"Nighty night." The green alien taunted.

These guys wore armor similar to Frieza's men.

Oolong jumped into Icarus as he obvisouly was going to do nothing to help them.

"Hey this monkey destroyed Frieza." The hulk like alien said being misinformed.

"Hehe give me a break his power level isn't even 50." The taller alien said.

"Let him go." I said firmly as I stood my ground.

"What another monkey?" The green one said confused.

"Maybe she was the one who destroyed Frieza." The brown skinned soldier said.

"Maybe she didn't but we can't take the chance of having her escape." Another soldier said as he joined in.

If I had to guess I would say this guy was the leader.

"Doore, Neiz, take care of her." The blue skinned commander said.

Both of them nodded as they charged at me.

The big one tried to grab me as I avoided him. The big guy was strong but he was slow.

The other soldier came from behind and hit me in the head.

I got knocked forward as I stumbled.

I grabbed the soldier's hand from behind me as he was going to grab my tail.

"Nice try." I said as I turned around to face him.

I elbowed the brown alien as he flew backwards.

Then I turned my attention back to the big one.

The big one grabbed me as he held me by the shoulders.

This guy's fighting style reminded me of Amond's.

I head butted the brute and the brute let go, as he wasn't expecting that type of attack to come from me.

I jumped back as I stood my ground again.

Then I felt an energy blast come close. I turned around as I saw a powerful blast about to hit me.

I jumped out of the way as fast as I could. I managed to escape any harm from the blast. In the smoke of the blast I hid behind a rock.

I had to think this through. There was no way I would be able to take both these guys at the same time.

I saw that my boot was on fire as I patted the flame out quickly.

That blast came really close, he maneged to get my boot on fire.

Then I listened to the two soldiers.

"Way to go, Doore." The high pitch one said talking to the big one.

"It' not my fault. You should have aimed better, Neiz." Doore said pointing the blame on Neiz.

Both those names sounded familiar but I'm not sure from where.

"Shut up you idiots and find th…" The commander said as he stopped talking.

"Hey" A voice cut them off.

I knew whose voice that was.

It was Goku.

Bardock POV

I followed Goku as we both came across Cooler's forces.

As I looked at them I began to remember.

I remember reading a database on these guys. These guys' were called Cooler's Armored Squadron.

The green one's name was Doore. He's originally from planet Coola No. 256. This planet is surrounded in lava so Doore has really tough skin.

He used his physique to become a wrestler in the Galactic Pro Wrestling League. He was undefeated for 300 matches; he killed every opponent he faced.

Last time I checked his power level was 185,000. He belongs to the race of Beppa-seijins.

Next is the brown amphibian like soldier. His name is Neiz and belongs to the race called Zalt-seijin.

He is originally from planet Coola No. 6. This planet is covered in nothing but water.

Last time I checked Neiz's power level was at 163,000.

And last is the leader of the group, Salza.

Salza is the same species as Ginyu force member Jeice.

He is from planet Coola No. 98 and is a Brench-seijin.

Because of his planet's very high gravity he was able to develop into a very fast and agile fighter.

Salza is very intelligent. He is capable of speaking 7,000 languages and is stated to be the genius of his planet.

Salza is rivals with Captain Ginyu and among only a few people to have seen Ginyu's true form.

His power level is 170,000.

Salza has a weaker power level than Doore but by no means should be underestimated.

Oh yeah and Cooler's Armor Squad also do stupid poses like the Ginyu Force.

"Well what do we have here?" Doore said as I drew my attention back to him.

"My name is Goku, these are my friends." Goku said with a frown.

"Goku…" Salza said as he finished eating.

"This is the saiyan that destroyed Frieza." Salza said.

"You don't say." Doore said as he turned his head to the side.

"Let's kill him." Doore said as he threw Gohan aside.

Gohan landed on the tent as it collapsed upon him.

"Yeah how could this guy kill Frieza?" Neiz asked.

"Destroying Frieza was a feat only a few could pull off." Salza said.

You are telling me the truth, not even I could do it.

"You will make a prestigious kill for us." Salza said as stepped next to Doore.

"So who are you guys anyway?" Goku asked still not amused.

"We are…" All of them said getting into position.

"Cooler's Armor Squadron." They said as they did their stupid poses.

All of them charged as soon as they were done flaunting.

"Great, there goes our camping trip." Goku said as he jumped backward.

So that's what they were doing? Camping.

"Look out dad." Gohan yelled to Goku.

Salza charged and punched as he missed. All of them charged at Goku as they all missed.

Neiz and Doore attacked Goku as Salza fought with me.

Salza charged at me as we both punched at the same time. Our punches collided as I felt vibration come from our hits.

Salza backed up as he spoke to me.

"Get out of here saiyan." Salza commanded.

"All we want is Goku." Salza told me.

"No way. You think I would just leave?" I asked.

"Fine if you don't want to leave then you will die with Goku!" Salza said as he shot multiple finger lasers.

I dropped down quickly as I dodged the attack.

As I landed on the ground I shot a blast back at him. Salza did a back flip in the air as my blast missed.

He really was agile.

I turned back to Goku as I felt energy rise.

Goku rushed at with a knee attack. Doore grabbed the attack easily as he held Goku in a wrestling hold.

"Hold him still Doore." Neiz said as he flew from behind Goku.

Goku got out of the hold as Neiz kicked Doore in the chest.

"You moron what did you do that for?" Doore said arguing with Neiz.

As Goku went down I felt more energy. I turned back to Salza and saw his energy blast.

I got out of the way as the blast headed for Goku.

Goku blocked the blast with both of his hands. Goku redirected the blast upwards towards the arguing comrades.

"It's not my fault you should have held him tig…" Neiz said as he saw the blast coming.

The blast hit Neiz's face. He was dead.

There was nothing left of his head...then suddenly I saw his head pop back up.

"Thank goodness for retractable heads." Neiz said informing me of Neiz's skill.

Neiz looked shocked as all of Cooler's Armored Squadron got to the ground.

What are they doing? Goku looked to his side as the Squadron stayed back.

"Sir, we didn't expect you." Salza said scared.

Goku slowly turned around as he saw whom it was. It was Cooler. Goku stared at Cooler in shock. He must think this is Frieza.

"Goku that's…" I said as I was cut off.

"I'm coming dad." Someone said from the sky.

That voice belonged to Gohan.

"Gohan turn back this isn't the best place for you now." Goku told him.

"This isn't the best place for anyone now." Cooler said as he looked to the sky.

Then lasers came from his eyes as they flew at Gohan.

Goku quickly flew up as I reacted too late to stop him.

The blast hit Goku as he shielded Gohan. Goku caught on fire from the blast.

Goku rolled as he put out the flames. As Goku rolled he fired a random blast.

Cooler stuck out on hand as he easily deflected the attack.

Goku fell in the water as the Armored Squad stood around.

"Hehe smoked meat." Neiz said jokingly.

Goku went off the waterfall as he said that.

"No!" I yelled as I charged at Cooler.

Cooler turned to me and backed handed me with power.

I flew fast backwards as I went into the forest. I skidded on the ground as I soon came to a stop.

If I couldn't defeat Frieza how could I defeat Cooler?

Fasha POV

As Cooler back handed Bardock Bardock went flying.

Cooler stared at his hand, as he suddenly got angry.

Cooler took off as he flew across the river. As he got over the waterfall he fired a blast into the water. I saw water fly up as his blast hit.

Cooler looked around, as he saw no body. Cooler stared over the water as he gathered his thoughts.

"Nice work my lord." Salza said to Cooler.

"Yeah, three saiyans dead! The universe is a better place." Doore said laughing.

I really didn't like that guy.

"They're not dead." Cooler said saying what I was thinking.

Doore stopped laughing as he heard this.

"Anyone who can counter an attack like that after taking the full force of my death beam can surely survive a little swim." Cooler explained.

I had heard of a death beam but never actually saw one. That attack was brutal.

"You think he's alive?" Salza asked.

"He and the other saiyans are alive alright. Find them and kill them." Cooler commanded them.

"Sir" Cooler's Armored Squadron said, as they understood.

I had to get out of here.

I raced through the forest as I tried to find Bardock.

It looks like the hunt is finally on.

* * *

Cooler's Armored Squadron's search and destroy mission has begun. Can our heroes survive these elite soldiers? Did Goku really survive the plummet? Will Cooler get his revenge and avenge his family's name? Find out next time when the search begins.


	4. Chapter 4: The search

Going to go boating. It's really hot where I am. Summer weather is the best.

* * *

Bardock POV

I got up from my lying position. I knew that they would be after me.

I ran as fast as I could. Salza was a genius he would be able to track me pretty easy.

As I ran by I saw Fasha.

"Fasha!" I yelled.

Fasha turned around and then she disappeared.

Fasha appeared in front of as I tried to stop. I ran into her as we tumbled.

"What are you doing? Get off." Fasha said angry.

"Sorry." I said as I got up.

"This is no time for games." Fasha told me.

I looked around as I saw that no one was pursuing us.

Fasha looked around also as she tried to look for any sign of attack. There was nothing.

"That's odd." I said as I turned back to Fasha.

"Yes it is." Fasha said agreeing with me.

"Those guys are familiar. Who are they?" Fasha asked me.

"They're Cooler's Armored Squad." I said answering her question.

"Cooler, right. Frieza's brother." Fasha said as she remembered.

"Aren't these guy's like elite or something?" Fasha asked.

"Yeah, they rank up there with Ginyu." I replied.

"Well then…this isn't the first time we went up against elites." Fasha said as she implied all of our missions we used to go on before planet Vegeta was destroyed.

"Yeah I guess you are right." I said to her.

"But we need to Goku, he maybe seriously hurt." I told Fasha.

"Alright" Fasha said as she nodded.

Both of us took off as we tried to find Goku.

Fasha POV

Both of us ran until it was getting dark.

Both of us set up camp as we decided to continue the search in the morning.

As I sat next to fire I began to hear really loud crashes. I turned and saw energy blast flying towards the ground.

"Genius eh?" I said as Bardock got back.

Bardock turned and saw all the lasers coming down. Bardock snorted as he sat next to me.

"Well I didn't say Salza knew how to use that big brain he has." Bardock said as he stared at the barrage.

"I just read it on a database." Bardock explained.

Rocks and rivers exploded, as the Squad didn't even try to aim.

Then a stray blast came at us.

I pushed Bardock out of the way as the blast hit. The blast kept on coming as I tried to avoid them.

A startled deer came out of the smoke and rammed me. I went backwards as both me and the animal fell to the ground.

I got up into the sky as a blast knocked me back down.

I fell on my face as I got up again. The pain in my back was great but I knew if we didn't get out of here we were dead.

I ran fast as I rolled out of the forest. Bardock soon came out after me.

Bardock's clothes were torn as I looked down I also saw that my clothes were torn. But our armor seemed to have taken the impact.

"Move!" Bardock yelled as he ran.

I followed Bardock as we soon came to a cave.

Both of us went in as the blast kept on going.

Then the blast stopped.

Obvioulsy Cooler's Armored Squadron didn't care who they hurt in the process of completing their mission.

As I looked outside I saw nothing but barren wasteland. The whole place was silent as all signs of life were whipped out.

"Opps. Uh did you think we over did it a little bit?" Doore asked his comrades.

"Yeah, but we may have a hard time finding there bodies." Salza replied.

With this silence I could here their conversation perfectly.

"Because they are probably in a million pieces!" Salza said cruelly.

The whole team laughed at Salza's cruel comment.

"We put it through the shredder." Neiz said talking about the landscape.

"No one could have survived that." Neiz said.

"Oh no." Cooler said as he joined the conversation.

"Lord Cooler." Doore said startled.

"Weak minds are easily deceived." Cooler said calling his own men 'weak minded.'

"They are alive and I want you to comb every inch of this place until you find them!" Cooler said sternly.

"Yes sir." The whole group replied.

"They can't hide forever they will come out sooner or later." Cooler said speaking the truth.

He was right; we would have to come out for food and water.

"I don't like these games anymore then you do." Cooler said not amused.

"I would rather just blow up this recede planet. But I'd rather see him die by my own hands…" Cooler said wanting to kill Goku himself.

"…And I will." Cooler said.

Soon after it was nighttime. I lay next to Bardock as I started to drift off to sleep.

"Bardock…" I said wearily.

"Yes." Bardock responded.

"Do you care about me?" I asked him.

"Of course I do." Bardock said back.

"I would do anything to protect you Fasha." Bardock said to me.

I cuddled next to Bardock as I knew I felt safe.

"I love you…" I said as I drifted into sleep.

Bardock POV

Soon Fasha was asleep in my arms. I was thinking about going to sleep but I knew that if I did we would both be vulnerable.

I heard someone fly by, as I obviously was one of the Armor Squadron members trying to look for us. I was listening to crickets churrp as I heard someone.

"Now" I heard someone say as I heard footsteps follow.

"Wait up." I heard another voice say.

I stood up, as I was careful not to wake up Fasha.

I heard a squawk as I heard a person say "Come on."

There was more squawking as I realized that it was dragon sounds.

I got up and walked out of the cave as I saw Krillin, Oolong and Icarus there.

"Tell us, is it Gohan?" Krillin said as he stood near collapsed rocks.

I walked up to them, as I needed to know what they were doing.

"In here?" Krillin questioned as knelt down next to a pile of rocks.

"Gohan…Gohan." Krillin called into the rocks.

I walked next them.

"Who's there?" Gohan responded back.

"Gohan! You guys okay?" Krillin asked.

"I'm fine but my dad is hurt pretty bad." Gohan told me.

Oh no, Goku.

"Is he in there with you?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah he's right next to me." Gohan said.

"Alright, hold on I'm coming." Krillin said as he reached for a rock.

I shot a blast at the rocks as I cleared a way.

Krillin jumped back as he didn't know I was there. Krillin turned around and faced me.

"Give me a little more warning next time?" Krillin said to me.

"Hehe sorry." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Krillin my dad said that he's worried about the animals." Gohan said.

"Right" Krillin said as he nodded his head.

"You heard him." Krillin said looking at Oolong and Icarus.

Oolong and Icarus ran off into the forest as they checked.

"Uh fresh air." Goku said weakly.

"Thank you dad." Goku said to me.

"Are those animals doing okay?" Goku asked always thinking about others.

"Yeah I've got a search and rescue team on it." Krillin said turning around.

"They'll be fine." Krillin said turning back. Soon everyone was helping free animals. I didn't see a point to this but if it's waht my son wanted.

"Krillin!" Oolong screamed.

I turned around and saw a boulder rolling towards Oolong. Krillin rolled his eyes and shot a blast at the boulder. The boulder was easily destroyed.

Then I realized what he just did.

"You idiot!" I yelled at Krillin.

"Oh no." Krillin said realizing he alerted the enemy of our presence.

"Bingo!" I heard Neiz scream.

Damn it. Now we really are dead.

I looked at the sky as I saw a pterodactyl come out and almost run into Neiz.

"That thing nearly took my head off." Neiz said to himself.

Everyone was quiet, as we knew our lifes depended on it.

"Darn lizard. Must be what set off my scouter." Neiz said.

He's falling for it; he's falling for it.

Then Neiz fell away from out location. I took a sigh of relief. That was way too close.

"Alright you guys we need to move fast." Krillin said taking charge.

"Icarus, you and Gohan get to Korin to see if he has any Senzu beans." Krillin said to all of us.

Senzu beans would help right now.

"I'm going with Gohan." I said making up my mind.

"Okay then. I'll stay here. I'm going to hide with your dad. We are going to be sitting ducks until you get back." Krillin said.

"So don't waste any time." Krillin said to Gohan and me.

"Right" Gohan said as he ran away.

"And don't forget what we said about flying Gohan!" Krillin reminded him.

"Right, no flying." Gohan said.

"That's okay I got the Icarus express. Right boy?" Gohan said patting his pet.

"Best of luck you guys. Stay safe." Krillin said to Icarus, Gohan and I.

"Thanks don't worry we will be fine." Gohan said as him and I hopped onto Icarus' back.

"Oh yeah. Remember to stay at higher altitudes so they don't spot you." Krillin recommended.

"We are counting on you guys." Krillin said.

"Right" Gohan said as we all departed.

We took off high into the sky as I saw Salza pass.

"It's too dark. I can't see anything down there." Salza said not happy.

I guess he wasn't so smart after all. We were flying above him yet he didn't know we were there.

"Good. I don't think he saw us." Gohan said to us.

I smiled as I saw Salza's desperate face.

"Alright, lets go boy." Gohan said as we flew higher in the sky.

"Whew awesome Icarus I didn't know you could fly this fast." Gohan said amazed.

I had to admit I though this pet was useless.

But I guess I was wrong.

* * *

Now our team is divided. With Gohan, Bardock and Icarus taking to the sky our other part of the team protects Goku. Will Gohan be detected? Will Cooler's armor squadron find Goku? Will Korin have Senxu beans? Find out next time when the journey begins.


	5. Chapter 5: Help arrives

While I'm out boating I will give you guys a new chapter to read. This chapter is going to blow your mind.

* * *

Fasha POV

I woke up as I heard noises outside. I stretched as I got up. I looked around and I saw Bardock was nowhere.

"Bardock?" I whispered.

There was no answer. My heart started to beat faster as I thought the worse.

They couldn't have gotten Bardock while I was asleep, right? Well Salza was qualified as a genius. He could have come up with a way to get him without waking me up.

Or maybe he lured Bardock outside some how. I creped slowly around the corner of a cave as I was ready for an attack, there was no one around.

What was going on? I stood up straight as I looked around.

Where was he? I walked as I saw a weird deformation in a rock wall.

It looked like someone was inside it.

Energy formed in my hand as I was ready to just blow up everyone in the hole. But then I realized that Bardock could be held in there. I had a hard time deciding as I was met with confliction.

The energy in my hand disappeared, as I didn't want to take the chance of killing Bardock. Instead I slowly stepped inside the cave.

Then I saw someone, who ever it was, he was wearing bright orange. The people that were chasing use wore uniforms and they didn't consist of orange.

It was Krillin.

"Krillin…" I said verifying if it was really him.

Krillin turned around as he heard his name.

"Fasha?" He said.

"Oh thank goodness." I said reliefed.

"I thought you were one of the enemies." I said to him.

"Why would you think that?" Krillin questioned.

"It's because Bardock is missing." I said worried.

"Oh, Bardock just went with Gohan and Icarus as they went to go get Senzu beans from Korin." Krillin explained.

"While I stayed here with Goku." Krillin said as he gestured to Goku.

I saw that Goku was propped against a wall as a bunch of animals crowded around him. Goku was unconscious as he took quit a hit.

It was hard to see Goku like that. I turned to the opening of the cave as I stared out into the sky. I hope they come back soon.

Bardock POV

"Good job Icarus, almost there." Gohan said to his pet.

I sat up as I was finally going to see where Korin lived. Icarus panted, as carrying us must have been hard for him. Gohan smiled as he saw the tower. The tower was really tall.

"Look grandpa!" Gohan said to me excited.

"There it is. The tower." Gohan said.

"Cool we made it." Gohan said.

"Yeah bout time." I said impatiently.

This trip would be a lot quicker if I was able to fly.

"You go down and get some rest." Gohan said to Icarus.

Gohan jumped up and grabbed onto the tower as I did the same thing.

"I'll met you in just a minute" Gohan said as Icarus flew away.

Now I could get there quick.

"Right, here goes." Gohan said as he slowly climbed.

I climbed up quickly as I beat Gohan to the top.

"Hey I can see the top, wow." Gohan said as I was already at the top.

I tapped on my arm as I waited for Gohan.

"Wow you are quick grandpa." Gohan said admiring me.

"Lets just find Korin." I said to him.

"Hello?" Gohan said.

"Korin? Is anybody home?" Gohan said as we both went up steps.

"Well if it isn't the son and father of Goku." Korin said without turning around to face us.

"Yeah, we came for some Senzu beans master Korin." Gohan said.

"Can I have some?" Gohan asked.

"Oh yeah. You just come barging in here unannounced huh?" Korin said to Gohan and me.

"And now you want some Senzu beans?" Korin said knowing that we were not being polite.

"Listen here…" I said.

"Well what exactly did you bring me?" Korin said interrupting us.

"But sir you have to give me the Senzu beans. There for my dad." Gohan said raising his hands and pleading with the cat.

"I'm being rude aren't I?" Gohan asked as he dropped his arms.

"You're right I should have brought a gift." Gohan said walking away.

"I'll be right back, sir." Gohan said glumly.

I wasn't leaving.

"Hey wait up don't leave without these." Some said as he threw the Senzu beans at Gohan.

Gohan grabbed the Senzu beans, as he was confused.

"What's this?" Gohan said dumbly.

"A bag of Senzu beans." I answered as I stared at the fat man.

"Hey I've seen you before…" I said remembering the fat man.

"Oh yeah?" The fat man said.

"Yeah you are the guy that got his ass handed to himself by Vegeta." I said.

The fat man stumbled backwards at my comment.

"That was a long time ago!" The fat man shouted.

"Hey! Don't give him that!" Korin yelled at the fat man.

"Hey I'm the bean daddy this time!" The fat man yelled back.

"Is that so? Well who put in charge? They are my beans." Korin argued back.

That's it; I'm out of here.

"Thanks you guys put we got to go." I said as I grabbed Gohan's wrist.

We both ran to the edge of the balcony and jumped off.

"Icarus I'm ready boy!" Gohan yelled as we fell down the tower.

Icarus squawked as he flew by and caught us.

"We did it. Now let's get these Senzu beans back to my dad." Gohan said hopefully.

"On the double." Gohan said.

Then we glided off over the horizon. I took one last glace at the tower as we flew away.

"Keep it up Icarus you are doing great." Gohan said encouraging his pet.

I lay back as I knew that Gohan had control. We would be there in no time.

Fasha POV

The sun showed on my eye as I woke up. It was already morning and there was still no sign of Bardock or Gohan.

"Wow I can't believe it is already morning." Krillin said as he woke up also.

"How are you doing Goku?" Krillin asked as he turned next to Goku.

"Goku wake up!" Krillin said, as he got no answer.

"Goku!" Krillin said again.

"Hey what's all the racket?" Goku said with his eyes closed.

"I'm alive okay." Goku said.

I folded my arms and stared at Krillin as he woke up Goku for no reason. Krillin sighed.

"Don't mind me I'm just checking. After all there is no sense in guarding a dead guy, right?" Krillin said.

"That's right." Goku said smiling still with his eyes closed.

Krillin groaned.

"Man…" Krillin said as he stared at the horizon.

"Don't worry Krillin. Bardock never gives up." I said hopefully.

The truth was I had no idea if Bardock and Gohan would make it or not. Then I saw Cooler's Armored Squad converge to one spot in the sky.

"This is ridiculous. I think they're dead." Doore said getting impatient with his search.

"As if it matters what he thinks." Neiz replied.

"What matters is what lord Cooler thinks." Neiz said following his orders.

As I was looking up in the sky I saw a purple dragon.

It was Gohan and Bardock!

I poked Krillin as I pointed at the dragon. Krillin looked and got happy.

"Alright." Krillin said whispering.

Then Salza whipped around as he saw something.

Oh no, they were caught.

Bardock POV

As Gohan gave the dragon a Senzu bean he took off.

"Gohan no!" I yelled as Icarus speed up.

They would find us because of the spike in power.

"So…going some where monkey boy?" Salza said taunting Gohan.

I stood up on the dragon.

"Don't touch him." I yelled to Salza.

"Icarus let's get out of here quick!" Gohan said trying to get away.

I knew it was already too late. Icarus tried to loss them as they pursuit us easily.

Salza shot a finger laser as it hit Icarus.

I jumped off, as I knew Icarus was going down. Gohan spiraled with Icarus a few seconds until he finally jumped off.

Gohan caught the falling reptile as Doore came and kicked him away. Icarus dropped, as I couldn't save him.

Neiz came around and tried to hit me as I grabbed his arm. I spun around and threw Neiz aside. Then Salza came up from behind.

Salza fired point blank as I felt the pain run through me. Salza knocked me downward as I regained myself.

When I looked back up I saw them knocking Gohan around. Doore had Gohan by the hair. Doore laughed as he held Gohan in the palm of his hand. Gohan held the bag close to him as Doore finally noticed the bag.

"Hey what's in the bag monkey boy?" Doore asked.

"Give it here." Doore said as he tried to take the bag away.

"Give it!" Doore said as Gohan refused to give it to him.

"Alright that's it. You are going bye bye, kid." Doore said.

NO!

I charged but Salza got in the way.

"Can't let you do that." Salza said with a smile.

I clenched my fist as I tried to hit Salza in the stomach. Salza grabbed my fist. Then I smirked and flipped over Salza. As I flipped over Salza was forced to get go of me. After I was behind him I kicked Salza upward. As Salza flew upward I got up to him.

"Be gone!" I said as I brought both my fist on top of him.

As I looked back at Doore I saw a flash of light. Doore was smoking as he obviously got hit the back by a blast.

"That would be me." A voice said.

I turned and saw who it was.

It was Piccolo, the Namekian.

Fasha POV

I couldn't sit around. I got out of the cave as took off into the sky. As I flew up I saw that Piccolo had joined the fight.

"A Namekian? Out here?" Salza said confused.

"Why isn't that toad on his home world where he belongs?" Doore said outraged.

"Frieza blew it up." Neiz said reminding him.

Yeah Frieza destroyed a lot of planets in his time.

"Oh yeah right." Doore said stupidly.

"Yeah Piccolo." Gohan said as he floated wearily.

"It's all over for you Namekian!" Doore shouted.

"You're going to die!" Doore shouted brutally.

"Not likely." Piccolo said taking off his hat.

"I've seen you fight." Piccolo said keeping his cool.

"I'm going to rip you apart!" Doore said pissed off.

Then Doore screamed as he ran at Piccolo. As Doore punched all he got was as cape. Doore shouted in aggravation as he saw that he missed.

"Why'd he go?" Doore asked as Piccolo appeared above him.

Piccolo brought his elbow down on top of Doore's head. Doore flew down from the force. Doore flew down as he passed Gohan.

"Gohan! What are you doing?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan turned to face Piccolo.

"Get those beans to your dad and hurry!" Piccolo shouted as Bardock fought with Neiz.

"Right. Be right back." Gohan said as he took off to Goku.

Doore came up from the ground as launched into the sky again. Doore attacked me as he punched. I dodged and went down into the forest.

Like I planned Doore followed me into the forest. I flew by as Doore shot blast after me. The blast exploded as the tree around me was destroyed.

I slide to a stop as I kicked Doore in the face. Doore fell backwards as he came back for another attack. I leaned back as I dodged his punches.

I stopped one of his attacks with my palm as dance around him.

I hit Doore in the back as I barraged Doore with a flurry of punches and kicks. Doore's armor cracked as I hit the back multiple times.

Doore yelled as he had enough.

The wave pushed me back as I hit a tree, Doore teleported in front of me as he hit me really hard.

I flew backwards really far as got hit through multiple trees.

"Stay down." Doore commanded me.

As I landed I got up from the ground. Doore appeared in front of me.

"You sure know how to treat a women." I said as I spat out blood on the ground.

I whipped the blood from my mouth as Doore smiled.

"You aren't a women…you are saiyan." Doore said smirking.

Doore charged at me as he hit me in the chin.

I flew up into the air as Doore grabbed me from behind. As Doore held me from behind with one arm he punched me in the head with the other. I started to feel a headache as it continued.

Soon enough Doore stopped. I felt one last it as he let go off me.

I hit the ground face first as I pushed myself up.

This guy had power.

"Are you deaf or something? I said stay down." Doore said as he put his hand out.

Energy filled his hand as he was going to kill me.

"No she isn't deaf. But I am death." A voice said from behind.

Then I saw an energy blast explode. Doore got out of the way as the blast hit.

"What?" Doore said as he turned to see the person.

It was a saiyan! I couldn't believe.

"You are dead!" Doore said as he charged at the mystery man.

The man appeared behind Doore as he stopped.

The man took Doore and me off guard as he unleashed a huge blast. The blast ripped through Doore as he was turned into nothing but ash.

Then the male saiyan turned back to me. The saiyan floated down next to me as he stood there. I stared in wonder. I somehow knew this person; he seemed familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked in awe.

"You are Fasha aren't you?" The saiyan asked.

"Yes I am Fasha." I said confirming that was who I am.

"Well in that case…I am Radditz and I am your son." The saiyan said.

* * *

Radditz has joined the skirmish. How will Radditz turn the tide? How will Fasha react? Will Gohan be able to get to Goku in time? What will happen to Piccolo and Bardock? Find out next time when Radditz joins the fight with our valiant heroes.


	6. Chapter 6: Radditz

Okay. All of you have wanted the next chapter. So here you go.

* * *

Fasha POV

"Radditz…" I said as I realized who it was.

He had grown so much; he didn't even look like the helpless like boy I used to know.

"Oh Radditz." I said as I ran up and hugged him.

"I thought I had lost you forever." I said as tears began to form in my eyes.

Radditz said nothing as he stood there.

"Yes it's actually me." Radditz said after the silence.

I let go of Radditz as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"How is this possible?" I asked confused.

"Bardock said you were dead." I said to him.

Could it be possible that his vision was wrong? Did Radditz never really die and somehow escape the fight with Kakarot?

"Well I was dead…" Radditz said trailing off.

"But then somebody brought me back to life." Radditz said.

Somebody brought him back to life? Who was it? I wished I knew who it was so I could thank them.

"Allow me to explain." Radditz said, as he was ready to answer my questions.

"The person who brought me to life used the Dragon Balls. He was a saiyan like me and I believe his name was Shugesh." Radditz said.

Shugesh!

"I know him!" I blurted out.

"You do huh?" Radditz said.

"Yeah he's a team mate on Bardock's and my team." I explained.

"Yes well Shugesh seemed to explain his situation to me." Radditz spoke.

"Shugesh was on his way to planet Vegeta when his ship ran out of fuel and crashed." Radditz explained.

I remember that Shugesh was off to go prove Bardock didn't believe that Frieza would go the lengths of destroying our home planet.

But Shugesh was wrong; Frieza was just that shallow.

"Shugesh crashed on a planet called Namek. And luckily Namek has a set of Dragon Balls, like Earth." Radditz told me.

There was more then one planet with Dragon Balls on it? That was amazing.

"But the Dragon Balls on Namek are special." Radditz told me.

How could they be more special then the ones we have on Earth?

"The Dragon Balls on Namek are able to grant, not one, not two, but three wishes." Radditz said.

What? Three wishes! How could that be?

"Shugesh didn't know this so when he collected the Dragon Balls he had two extra wishes left over." Radditz said.

"So for Shugesh's first wish he wished for unlimited fuel to his ship." Radditz told me.

I wished that ship had made it out alive. A ship with unlimited fuel would be really handy.

"And then for Shugesh's second wish he wished for Bardock's son to come back to life. Which that was I." Radditz said.

"Then for Shugesh's third wish he wished for another ship. One that I could flew to where ever I pleased." Radditz said explaining how he got here.

"And that's how I am able to stand in front of you now." Radditz said gesturing to himself.

"I never did know why Shugesh was going to planet Vegeta. Probably to get another mission or something but what he was doing doesn't matter because I am back and ready to battle." Radditz said raising his hand to the sky.

I smile came to my face. I was finally going to be able to spend time with both of my sons.

"Now I can complete my mission and take over Earth!" Radditz yelled.

My smile ran away from my face as I heard this.

"What?" I said aloud.

"Yes now we can finally take over this planet in the name of Frieza." Radditz said gesturing to the whole planet.

No, no. This isn't what I wanted.

I can't allow my son to destroy this planet and I can't take my own son's life.

"Join me Fasha and we can rule this planet!" Radditz said as he stepped closer to me.

"Radditz you don't underst…" I started to say.

"We can finally ride this planet of filth and conquer it!" Radditz said as he face to face with me.

"Radditz!" I yelled straight into his face.

Radditz stepped backwards a bit as he was surprised.

"I'm sorry I had to yell but you have to listen to me." I said apologizing for my outburst.

Radditz raised an eyebrow.

"Frieza is a traitor!" I yelled.

Radditz got angry from my comment.

"How dare you talk about Lord Frieza like that! If I were to turn you in for saying that they would cut off your head!" Radditz shouted.

"Turn me into who Radditz?" I yelled back.

"EVERYTHING IS GONE!" I shouted loudly.

Birds flew away from the tress as they heard my outburst. Radditz looked hurt.

"What?" Radditz asked.

"You heard me…everything is gone." I said holding my arms and turning away.

Radditz looked at the ground.

"What happened?" Radditz asked still trying to understand what had happened.

"Frieza happened." I said coldly.

"He took everything because he feared we would become too strong." I said sadly.

Radditz stumbled backwards as he tried to grasp the concept.

"Frieza…wiped us out?" Radditz said obviously in shock.

"I can't believe it." Radditz said as his expression began to change.

"That treacherous snake!" Radditz yelled, as he seemed to get angry.

"Do you know how may planets I had conquered in his name!" Radditz yelled as he turned to me.

"I served him loyally and then he just throws me and everyone away!" Radditz yelled as I felt his energy spike up.

"He's got another thing coming he thinks I will take this lying down!" Radditz shouted.

"Frieza will pay!" Radditz shouted as I felt energy form.

I stepped back. I jumped out of the way as Radditz unleashed an explosive wave out of rage. I felt the energy as it barely missed me.

Then the energy subsides. I got up as I saw that the forest was now nothing but a desalinate wasteland.

The tree's were uprooted and burnt by the energy.

Wow…Radditz was strong.

I looked up into the sky as I saw purple energy flying up, looks like Radditz wants revenge. Well I guess I would lie if I didn't feel the same way.

Bardock POV

Me and the Namekian fought with Neiz up in the sky. I punched Neiz hand to hand as Neiz blocked my hits. Neiz shot two blasts as I smacked them both aside.

I appeared behind Neiz as he was open.

"Pss. You missed." I whispered into Neiz's ear.

Neiz whipped around and tried to hit me but I caught his fist. I smirked as I saw Neiz's face. Neiz punched with his other fist as I did a backflip to dodge the attack.

I saw Piccolo come from behind but didn't want to alert Neiz.

"You call yourself elite? I'm a low class and I can stand my ground against you." I taunted.

"We'll see how long that will stand." Neiz shouted as he charged.

Then I saw Piccolo's arm extend and wrap around Neiz. Piccolo came up from behind, as he was ready to finish it.

I suddenly saw a giant explosion from below me.

Was that Fasha? Or was Doore too much?

Piccolo also stopped as he saw the explosion. Neiz took his chance and broke out of Piccolo's grasp.

As I looked back I saw Neiz pulverizing Piccolo. I rushed to help but saw some covered in purple energy coming this way.

The person stopped as the he got up to us. The purple energy disappeared as he looked around. I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was another saiyan!

The saiyan instantly saw Neiz and charged at him. The saiyan in brown armor kicked Neiz in the back as Neiz flinched in pain.

"Who the…" Neiz said as he turned around.

The saiyan slugged Neiz in the face as Neiz fell downward. I rushed to Piccolo's aid, as he looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"T- That's the person I killed awhile back." Piccolo said shocked.

I then realized what he meant. I remembered that Piccolo killed my son.

I looked back down to the saiyan as I saw he was going pretty well against Neiz.

Could this really be my son? I rushed down as I figured Piccolo wouldn't be wrong.

"Radditz!" I called to the saiyan.

The saiyan turned around, as my suspicions were correct.

This was Radditz. As Radditz turned around Neiz tried to attack. I rushed as I stopped Neiz's attack.

"You two know each other?" Neiz asked shocked.

Radditz turned around as he heard Neiz question.

"Yes, this is Bardock…" Radditz said as he stuck out his hand. I let go as I stuck my hand out also.

"And this is my son, Radditz." I said.

Then we both unleashed our blast as Neiz was destroyed.

The burnt ashes fell to the ground as Piccolo rushed down.

"I'm going after Salza." Piccolo said as he rushed off.

"So back from the dead eh?" I said as I turned to face my son.

I really had no idea how my son was able to come back.

"Yeah. You can thank your friend Shugesh for bringing me back." Radditz said.

So Shugesh brought him back…I guess Shugesh wasn't so cold hearted after all.

"I'm glad you are alive." I said as I pat Radditz on the back. I wasn't going to say that I was so heartbroken I made a shrine for him.

"What's going on?" Fasha said as she flew up next to us.

"Piccolo is going after Salza." I said as I pointed at the two lasers flying at Salza.

"Let's go help." Fasha said as she flew off.

"Frieza's going to pay." Radditz said as he flew off after her.

I was going to tell Radditz that Frieza was already dead but I figured it would give Radditz a reason to fight. As we caught up with Piccolo I saw Salza turn around.

"What the…" Salza said as he swatted the blasts aside.

"Namek I thought you…" Salza said as he was interrupted by Piccolo kneeing him in the face.

Piccolo hit him a few times before he knocked him away. Salza retreated into the forest as all three of us followed closely behind.

"No way" Salza said as he saw us.

Salza fired a powerful blast as he retreated onto a tree branch.

Salza laughed as he thought we were dead. As he stood up in the tree Piccolo's arm came after him. Salza dodged the arm as he flew backwards.

All of us emerged from the trees as we all surrounded Salza. All of us focused on Salza.

Salza said nothing as his hand formed into an energy blade. Salza rushed at me as he tried to cut me. I dodged his attacks as Fasha and the other's joined.

Salza cut all the trees as he missed multiple times.

Salza did an explosive wave as he knocked Radditz and I back. Salza soon had Piccolo up against a tree.

"The party's over Namekian." Salza said as he rushed to deliver the finishing blow.

Piccolo caught the blade as Salza stared in shocked.

"Who are you?" Salza asked.

Piccolo kicked him aside as Salza flew up into the air.

"My name is Piccolo, you should have never have come to this planet." Piccolo told him.

I got up into the air also as Radditz and Fasha did the same.

"Salza!" I voice called from above. I turned up as I saw Cooler there.

"Leave him to me." Cooler said.

Then a blast tore through Piccolo like it was nothing.

"Salza what are you waiting for? Go get the kid." Cooler commanded as Piccolo fell.

"Yes my lord." Salza said as he took off.

"You're supposed to be dead." Piccolo said as he mistook Cooler for Frieza.

Piccolo was hit multiple times as he fell.

Radditz saw Cooler as he was filled with rage.

"No son!" I yelled as I knew what he was going to do.

Radditz flew up to Cooler as he thought he was Frieza.

"Time to pay! **Die Frieza**!" Radditz yelled, as he was about to face Cooler.

* * *

Radditz has now charged Cooler head on thinking he was Frieza. What will happen to Radditz? Will Salza catch up to Gohan? Will Bardock and Fasha loss their son to Cooler? Find out next time when Cooler decides to join the battle.


	7. Chapter 7: Cooler fights

My brother got home a day ago. I said my welcome back and stuff.

* * *

Fasha POV

Radditz rushed up to Cooler. There was no way Radditz would be able to take on Cooler. Radditz punched as Cooler just lift one of his arms.

Radditz fist ran into Cooler's forearm as he stared at the saiyan.

"Filthy saiyan." Cooler said to Radditz.

Cooler put his arm down as Radditz flew down.

Radditz hit the ground as pieces of rock flew up as he hit the ground.

"Go help Gohan, Fasha." Bardock said as he kept his eyes on Cooler.

"Bardock I…" I said going to argue.

"I said go help Gohan!" Bardock yelled as he turned to me.

I did as he said as I flew away. I hoped Bardock would be okay. I flew down to the cave where Krillin was. I landed as I saw Gohan near the cave.

"Krillin! Where are you?" Gohan shouted as he was near the cave.

"In here." Krillin replied from the cave.

Both Gohan and I entered the cave.

"What in the world took so long?" Krillin asked.

"We had a little pest control problem." I said as Gohan turned around to face me.

"Grandma Fasha!" Gohan said surprised.

"Just give him the Senzu beans." I said to Gohan.

"Right." Gohan said as he pulled them out.

"Awesome Gohan looks like we are having beans for breakfast." Krillin said happily.

"Where's Icarus? He's not hurt is he?" Goku asked still hurt.

"I almost forgot Icarus, I need to go find him." Gohan said.

"Here give those to me. I'll take good care of your dad." Krillin said as he was going to take the bag.

Suddenly a laser tore through the bag as it caught fire. The bag fell to the ground and burned up. I turned and saw Salza there. So he was a ground tracker after all.

"Now, now you really thought you had gotten away." Salza said as he had his finger pointed.

"Those were for my son!" I yelled as I stood up.

Gohan backed into the corner, as he was scared.

"W- What do we do?" Gohan asked stuttering.

"We had them." Krillin said as he stared at the ground.

"They were right in our hands." Krillin said, as he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"You!" Krillin said as he rushed out of the cave and attacked Salza.

Krilin and Salza fought each other as they flew up into the air. I followed Krillin as I wanted my own shot at Salza.

"You ruin everything." Krillin said as he fought with Salza in the air.

Salza hit Krillin flying as stopped and fired a blast at him. Salza backhanded the laser easily and shot his finger scatter blast at him. Krillin took the blasts as he smoked from the impact.

Salza appeared above him as he knocked him downward and through a mountain. Salza landed, as Krillin was obviously no match for him.

"Krillin no!" Gohan shouted as he got out of the cave.

"You jerk!" Gohan shouted as he charged at Salza also.

Salza dodged and kneed Gohan in the stomach and then kicked him away. Gohan skid on the ground as Salza beat him only using only his legs.

This was bad.

"Kids, they don't even know their own limits." Salza said smugly.

"Now it's time to take care of the sick and wounded." Salza said as he walked over to the cave.

"It must have been a fluke, I don't see how a guy like this could have possibly killed Frieza." Salza said.

I don't know what happened on Namek but I knew that Goku wasn't a coldhearted killer.

I got in the way as Salza was going to kill Goku.

"Don't you touch him." I said as I stood my ground.

"So you are his mother? I must admit I had never seen a female saiyan before." Salza said to me.

"Maybe that's because Frieza blew all of them up." I said to him.

"Hehe yes that may be a factor." Salza said chuckling a bit.

"Stay out of the way. All I want is Goku." Salza told me.

"Your friends are already taken out. What makes you think you can fight me and win?" Salza said.

I grinded my teeth, I knew I couldn't beat this guy. There was no way I would be able to beat someone who ranks with Captain Ginyu.

Suddenly Salza's scouter beeped as it sensed something.

"What's this? Impossible." Salza said as he read the level on his scouter.

"I'm picking up a power level that is going off the scale." Salza told me.

"But the saiyan was barely alive and the power level is so big." Salza said.

"It couldn't be Goku…could it?" Salza asked.

Then Salza's scouter couldn't take the power and blew up. There was only one person I knew who could do that.

"What the heck's going on?" Salza asked confused.

Then Salza took his eyes off the ground and looked forward.

"It's you." Salza said as he looked at Goku.

Bardock POV

I was glad that Fasha was gone. She would have gotten hurt if she were here.

I charged at Cooler as Cooler looked at me. I punched Cooler as he was hit in the face. Cooler snapped his head back at me as he punched back. I blocked the powerful punch as I was sent backwards a bit.

"You're whole family is going to pay." I said to Cooler.

"A saiyan could never bring down my family's empire." Cooler said as he used his tail to attack.

The tail was unexpected and whipped me across the face a few times. I finally jumped back as I got out of range of the attack.

"Frieza!" Radditz called as he flew back up ready for more.

"For the last time I am not Frieza!" Cooler said as used both of he hands to fire a blast at my son.

Radditz couldn't stop in time. No!

I charged in front of the blast as it hit me instead of Radditz. The force of the blast sent we hurdling into Radditz.

I smashed into Radditz as we both fell down to the ground. The rocks broke as we both hit the ground.

My eyes were blurry as I saw Cooler above.

This is Frieza's brother? Why is he so much more powerful then him?

Then I put my head down as I was out of strength.

Fasha POV

"Goku…" Krillin said as he was on the ground.

"Hang in there. You did great I am proud of you." Goku said to Krillin.

"Dad…" Gohan said as he fell over.

"Gohan! Rest easy son." Goku said to Gohan.

"Hurting innocent people is something I don't tolerate." Goku said as Salza backed up.

"He's healed. But how?" Salza asked. I was actually interested myself.

"If I were you I would get off this planet. Trust me you don't want any of this." Goku warned Salza.

"But I do saiyan. I do." A voice said from above.

"Salza" The voice said as Salza got startled.

"Yes lord Cooler." Salza said as he turned to Cooler.

"Prehaps you can do me a little favor." Cooler said to Salza.

"Tell me what to do with this Namekian?" Cooler said as lifted Piccolo up.

"Eh put him down Frieza!" Goku yelled. Even Goku thought he was Freiza.

"Hahaha This is Frieza's brother you imbecile. Wake up." Salza said laughing at Goku.

"This is lord Cooler, the most illusturuse fighter in the universe." Salza said giving Cooler a high compliment.

"Soon you will be at his mercy." Salza said wickedly.

"What mercy?" Cooler said simply.

Cooler then dropped Piccolo. Goku stuck out his arms as he was going to catch Piccolo.

As soon as Goku was going to catch Piccolo Cooler blew him up. Piccolo's limp body flew through the air as Goku stood there in shock.

Piccolo's body fell to the ground as the flames died out.

If Piccolo was here, then that means Radditz and Bardock were already taken down.

Cooler had his finger stuck out as he smiled at what he had done. Cooler laughed, as he was amused with his little trick.

"You're as twisted inside as your brother, full of hatred." Goku said to Cooler.

"Well no more. You've dug your own grave." Goku said.

"Oh really? Because after I kill you I'll turn you and everyone on it into dust." Cooler said as he floated up in the sky.

"No way! Not on my watch!" Goku said as he got into a stance.

Goku's energy level went up, as Salza was sent fly by his power.

"Well, now it's getting interesting." Cooler said still keeping his cool.

"I'm glad you're amused!" Goku said obviously not happy.

"I am." Cooler said to Goku.

"But I would like to see the power you used to destroy my brother." Cooler said sticking his arms out.

"Then I won't disappoint you!" Goku yelled back.

Goku then charged at Cooler.

* * *

Goku and Cooler have finally began their battle. Cooler finally gets to face Goku. What will happen to Goku? What will happen to Salza? Find out next time when Goku and the others fight Cooler.


	8. Chapter 8: A whole new level

Watched Full Metal Jacket last night. Brutal movie.

* * *

Fasha POV

Without holding back Goku hit Cooler in the face.

Goku punched through the rocks and was able to hit Cooler. Goku then hit Cooler in the gut.

As Cooler was open Goku pulverized his stomach with punches. Goku then spun around and kicked Cooler in the face sending him flying.

Goku flew after Cooler as he punched Cooler grabbed Goku's wrist.

"No one disgraces our family and lives to tell about it." Cooler said as he held Goku.

Cooler and Goku then dived into a nearby lake.

I really hoped Goku would be okay.

Radditz POV

I stood up as I tried to regain my balance. I remembered what had happened.

"Bardock." I said as I looked down.

"Yeah son." Bardock said smiling.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"I would do anything to protect you and Kakarot." Bardock said showing how much he cared.

"Can you move?" I asked.

"Hehe not a chance." Bardock said as he tried to move.

"Here" I said as I scooped Bardock up.

I put him on my shoulder as I was going to carry him.

"Let's go find the others." I said as I began to walk.

We walked a few feet until we came across someone.

It was the bald human I defeated with only using my tail.

I put Bardock down gently as I walked up to the human. I knelt down next to him, he was breathing so he was still alive.

"Hey…human." I said to the person on the ground.

There was no response. I poked him put there was still no answer.

He was obviously unconscious. I looked around if I could find anybody else.

I saw Fasha there.

"Fasha!" I called to her.

Fasha was looking at something but she then focused on me.

"Radditz!" She said back.

I rushed over to her as I saw what she was looking at.

On my scouter I saw two huge levels.

When I turned back to Fasha though I saw that she didn't have a scouter on.

"How can you sense them?" I asked surprised.

"I use my mind. I ought to teach you the technique some time." Fasha said.

I looked around and I saw Kakarot's son on the ground also.

I walked over to him and Kakarot's son looked up to me. Kakarot's son instantly got his guard up as he saw me.

"Wait hold on!" I said trying to explain.

Kakarot's son got up and began to attack me.

Though Kakarot's son was so weak his attacks did barely anything to me.

"Hey, knock it off before I kill you!" I said losing my patience.

Gohan backed away as I said that.

"Radditz!" Fasha said surprised.

"What?" I said as I turned around.

"It's alright Gohan. Come here." Fasha said as she knelt down and opened her arms.

Gohan ran to Fasha as he went into her safe arms.

"It's okay. It's okay." Fasha said calming the child down.

Oh brother.

"When did you become so soft?" I said to her.

Fasha heard me and did a motion for me to come over to her. I did as she commanded.

"You need to be nicer Radditz." Fasha said as I came up to her.

"This is how you properly introduce someone." Fasha said going to give me a demonstration.

"Gohan, this is your uncle Radditz." Fasha said mothering.

"Radditz…this is your nephew, Gohan." Fasha said gesturing to me.

"I already know him…he kidnapped me once." Gohan said.

Fasha looked shocked.

"What? Kidnap?" Fasha said as she turned to me.

"Is that what got you killed?" Fasha asked.

"Well partly." I said as I rubbed my arm.

"I thought I taught you better than this." Fasha sighed.

"You taught me something? I wouldn't know because you were never there!" I said stern.

Fasha looked glum.

"I'm sorry about that. It was the circumstances we were under that forced me to give you and your brother up." Fasha said as a silence followed.

"But that's why I am here." Fasha said as she broke the silence.

"To make sure no one has to go through what me and your father had to go through." Fasha said bringing her fist up.

"Now you can help me make that dream come true or you can be against it." Fasha said.

I had to choose. I did want to change. I didn't want to stay under Frieza's rule after what he had done.

"I will make that dream come true." I said making up my mind.

Fasha smiled as I sided with her.

"That's my boy." She said happy.

"Is your father alright?" Fasha asked changing the subject.

"He's just a little injured." I said.

"Don't worry about me." Bardock yelled to us.

"Go help Kakarot." Bardock commanded us.

Both of us turned to each other and nodded.

We both took off as we followed Goku into the water.

Bardock POV

I laid there hurt as I tried to figure out what had happened.

How could Cooler be much stronger then Frieza? This blast from Frieza wouldn't hurt me this much.

"How is Frieza so strong?" I yelled to no one in particular.

"That's…easy." Krillin said on the ground. I turned to Krillin.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I knew Krillin would tell me the truth. I mean after all he was the person who had seen Frieza get pushed to his limits.

"Frieza has multiple forms…" Krillin said taking a breather.

"The first one is small and doesn't look threatening at all." Krillin said.

What? So this whole time I was just seeing first form Frieza's power. I would hate to see the other forms.

"The second form is big and is very powerful." Krillin said.

That sound's like Frieza's style, brutish.

"The third form has a strange looking head and moves extremely quick." Krillin said.

"And the last form is all the skills combined." Krillin told me.

"Cooler right now is in that form." Krillin explained.

That's why I couldn't take him. I couldn't even handle fighting the first form, let alone the final form.

I sat up as I tried to see what was happening. I couldn't see them anymore.

Instead I saw Salza get up from his ground position. Salza stared off and soon after took off to go join the battle.

I couldn't do anything in my current state. It was hard sitting on the sidelines.

Fasha POV

Goku had been fighting under the water while we were talking.

Both of us were about to dive something flew out of the water.

An energy blast flew out as we moved out of the way. The blast destroyed a cliff overhead, as that could have been us. Rocks fell into the water as the cliff as destroyed.

Then I felt energy behind me. I turned around in time and was able to block Salza's attack.

"You are quicker than I thought." Salza said.

"But you are still just a monkey." Salza said as he jumped back.

Radditz flew underwater as he was going to help Kakarot. As Radditz went into the water he came up a few seconds later.

Cooler, Radditz and Goku came out of the water as they landed on the rocks.

"Radditz what are you doing here?" Goku asked surprised.

"I came to help you defeat Frieza." Radditz said.

"This isn't Frieza, Radditz." Goku said.

"This is his brother, Cooler." Goku explained.

"I see. But what happened to Frieza?" Radditz asked.

"Well, well. Not bad." Cooler said not paying attention to there conversation.

"Rather impressive actually." Cooler said giving a compliment.

"Frieza, yes I could see how he would have trouble with you." Cooler said understanding Goku's power.

"My brother was a pest, I would have killed him myself sooner or later." Cooler said showing that he had no love for his brother.

"He was always trying to beat me. Trying to always prove that he was the best and he certainly had the edge." Cooler said as he lifted his finger.

"But then it happened…I transformed." Cooler said as Goku looked confused.

I turned to Salza and saw that he had a huge grin on his face. Salza knew where this was heading.

"As you know I'm in the fourth transformed state but I found a fifth beyond it." Cooler told us.

What? There were different transformations Frieza had! I had no idea.

"What?" Goku shouted.

"You should feel privileged you will be the first one to witness this form." Cooler said as he got into Frieza's infamous pose.

"First you will see then you will die!" Cooler said as he got into a more menacing pose.

The rocks flew up as the water began to be pushed aside.

"You are all going to die hehe." Salza said smirking.

Waves began to stir up as his energy was going off the scale.

"Damn it." Radditz said as his scouter overloaded and blew up.

Cooler's muscles began to bulk up as his white armor began to expand. The armor on his chest and shoulder's majorly bulked up as they stretched out and hardened.

A gust came as everyone shielded their eyes. His legs became more muscular as he crushed the rocks he stood on.

The armor on his head began to change as it stretched into a helmet looking shape and spikes appeared on it.

The water from the waterfall poured onto him as his girth increased more and more.

The fins on his arms grew in size and dug into the waterfall.

"Wow man…he's huge!" Goku said as he marveled at the sight.

Even Goku was shocked and he had seen Frieza at full power. That was bad.

Cooler laughed as his transformation was complete.

"Yes…" Cooler said as I realized that his eyes were completely red now.

"Time to die!" Cooler said as a mask appeared over his mouth.

There we all stood as we faced this new transformation alone.

* * *

Cooler has now transformed. Will our heroes be able to face this new form? Or will Cooler dominate them? Find out next time when Cooler shows his true, malevolent power.


	9. Chapter 9: Cooler's massacre

No idea what to put here anymore. Maybe a fun fact? Did you know that I love Disturbed's song the Game?

* * *

Fasha POV

Once Cooler was done with his transformation he blew a giant gust of wind. Goku shielded his eyes for a second as Cooler rushed straight at him.

"You're mine!" Cooler yelled at Goku.

The calm water had now become huge waves as Cooler's power churned the water up. As Cooler rushed to grab him Goku vanished.

Goku appeared far away, I knew getting distance wouldn't stop Cooler for long. Radditz and I rushed up to where Goku was.

As Cooler suddenly came out of nowhere and kicked Goku; Goku and Cooler flew to the side as Goku was still on Cooler's knee. Cooler smashed Goku between his knee and a rock wall.

The impact from the attack made a sound wave that bounced off my body. He had such force behind his hits. As Goku tried his best to recover from the attack Cooler lifted both his arms up and brought them down on top of Goku. Goku flew down into the water as he made a splash.

"Enough of this." Radditz said as he appeared in front of Cooler.

"I don't care if you are Frieza or not. Frieza has betrayed me and your whole family is going to pay." Radditz said clenching his fist.

"If you followed my brother then you deserve to die." Cooler said.

Radditz punched as Cooler just folded his arms. Radditz hit did nothing as Radditz stood there in shock. Cooler stared at Radditz as he saw weakness.

"So weak. I guess I should expect that from one of my brother's soldiers." Cooler said as he lunged forward.

Cooler head butted Radditz as he went backward.

Radditz tried to recover as Cooler kicked him in the legs. Radditz fell out of the sky.

As Radditz fell Cooler grabbed his leg with one arm and threw him downward. Radditz fell down as I went to make my move.

As I charged at him Cooler flew down as he completely ignored me. I was knocked back from the sudden burst of energy. As I recovered I saw that the water was coming at me.

I shieled my eyes and as I looked I saw that the water in the lake was standing straight up. Goku was pinned to the ground as Cooler's fist as jammed into his stomach.

Goku screamed in agony, as the pain was great.

I wanted to kill Cooler.

Cooler let go as he flew into the air again. Cooler laughed as the water collapsed back into its normal state.

"I love doing that." Cooler said as he floated in the air.

Cooler waited in the air as he knew Goku wasn't dead yet.

Goku burst out of the water as floated behind Cooler.

"Well…back for more I see." Cooler said, as he didn't even turn around.

Goku floated there was he panted.

This was going to be harder then I expected.

Bardock POV

I was able to sit now. It wasn't at the point of getting up yet though. As I sat there I stared at Gohan and Krillin.

Both Gohan and Krillin were done, there was no way they would be able to help fight.

Then I saw something come from the sky.

It was Salza!

What was he doing back here?

I watched as I saw Salza land to the ground. Salza turned around as he stared at the carnage in the distance.

"Those fools think they can take on Cooler in his 5th state?" Salza said to himself.

"What fools. No one has ever even seen Cooler's new state let alone fight against it." Salza explained.

Cooler had a 5th state? Shit. I couldn't even take on Frieza and Fasha couldn't even take on the Ginyu Force. I clenched my fist, as I felt so helpless.

This wasn't happening.

"Time to say Au Revoir." Salza said as he turned around.

Salza pushed aside a few branches as he revealed a space pod there.

"Cooler has this handled." Salza said smugly.

"I don't want to get caught in the blast when this planet goes boom." Salza said as he stepped inside the ship.

I couldn't let him get away. I forced myself to get up, as I was actually able to stand.

I walked over to the ship as I saw Salza strap himself in.

"Wait." I said weakly as I walked toward it.

Then the space ship took off into the sky, as I wasn't able to stop it in time.

Well, there he goes.

Salza was gone but I could still help Goku and the others.

I lazily got up into the sky as I floated to the battle zone.

Fasha POV

I needed to help.

I rushed in as Cooler turned his head around. I tried to attack as Cooler's tail came up.

Cooler's tail hit me as the force knocked me down. I flew down until I stopped.

Cooler just beat me by only using his tail.

Then I saw Goku flash a red aura. His aura changed to red? Goku disappeared, as he was able to move faster now.

"Hello" Cooler said as he turned his head to the right.

Cooler lifted his fist up as Goku ran directly into it. Goku fell backwards as he flipped and vanished again.

Goku tried to hit him on the other side but Cooler vanished as Goku's punch missed. Cooler came down on him as Cooler didn't even change the stance he was in.

Goku fell down as he regained control again. Goku flew backwards as his red energy still covered him. As Goku flew backwards he ran into something that stopped him.

As my eyes caught up I saw that it was Cooler.

"So this is what the legendary super saiyan is supposed to be? What a laugh." Cooler said as he just stood there.

Goku sweated as his eyes looked behind him. Goku spun around as his backhand missed Cooler.

Cooler disappeared as came behind him and did an axel handle to him. Goku flew down to the ground as he crashed through a rock formation.

Goku then smashed into the ground as he skid to a stop.

"You're going to hell!" A voice yelled.

I turned around and saw Radditz coming.

Radditz was bleeding from his forehead as it was caused from the hit Cooler did earlier.

I decided to join Radditz in his attack. I hope both of us will make a difference.

As Radditz kicked Cooler he disappeared. Cooler appeared behind him as he elbowed him from behind. As Radditz was hit he fell forward and lost control of his flight ability.

Radditz fell down as he Cooler grabbed him from the leg.

Cooler stuck out his other hand, as an energy wave was unleashed.

"No!" I yelled as I watch helplessly.

Radditz burnt body fell to the water, as he didn't try to recover.

"You monster!" I yelled as I hit Cooler in the gut.

Cooler actually recoiled as he regained his composer quickly.

Cooler hit me in the body once as I was forced back. Cooler hit me again as he hit me with a barrage of punches.

Cooler finished the barrage with a kick as I was sent flying. I regained control as Cooler focused back onto Goku.

Cooler flew down as he chased after Goku. Cooler rushed to Goku. As Goku made it to his feet Cooler flew by and hit him in the gut.

Cooler crushed Goku against a rock as Cooler landed back on the ground. Cooler lifted up as he destroyed the wall. Then Cooler forced Goku back onto the ground.

Cooler pushed down as he ground Goku deeper into the ground.

Cooler then pushed all the way through as Goku traveled underground and into the water. The water parted as Goku's body forced the waves up. I rushed down as I was going to stop Cooler's attacks.

"I've had enough of you." Cooler said as he pointed his finger at me.

I stopped as Cooler fired a death beam at me. I moved slightly to the side as the beam tore through my right arm.

As the beam disappeared I looked at my arm to see the damage. My arm was bleed profusely as the beam hit some type of artery.

I shrieked in pain as I fell down to the ground.

I clenched my arm as I tried to stop the bleeding. I fell over to my side as I tried to handle the pain.

I really hoped this wasn't the end for me.

Bardock POV

I saw as Radditz fell down to the water.

Radditz would drown if I didn't act quickly. I forced my body to fly as I dove down into the water.

I grabbed Radditz from underwater and pulled him out onto dry land. I assessed my son as I saw he was pretty hurt.

His forehead looked like it used to be bleeding and his body had burns on it.

I looked up as I suddenly heard Fasha scream. I saw a death beam in the sky as I looked to see it had pierced Fasha's arm.

Fasha fell straight to ground as the death disappeared. I had to help her. I flew up into the sky as I saw Goku emerge from under the water.

Goku flew up as his shirt was completely destroyed.

"Look at you." Cooler said as he laughed.

"You can't even detect my movements. What are you going to do huh?" Cooler taunted.

Goku panted as he glowed a red aura.

I remember this red aura; I first saw it when we fought Turles. Goku yelled as the energy flowed around him. Goku then put his hands into a Kamehameha position.

"Huh?" Cooler said as he looked up.

Goku yelled as he charged the attack.

A Kamehameha in this form? This was going to be brutal.

Cooler stood there as he was ready to face this new attack.

* * *

Goku has reached his last resort. Cooler stands in place, as Goku gets ready to fire of the Kaio-Ken Kamehameha directly at Cooler. Will this attack work? Can the strength of the Kamehameha vanquish this foe for good? Are Fasha and Radditz okay? Find out next time when Goku fires the wave in hopes that it will finally destroy Cooler.


	10. Chapter 10: Becoming a legend

Am I the only one that thinks Cooler's final form is badass?

* * *

Bardock POV

Goku fired the clear blue wave as he was done charging it.

The wave charged at Cooler as Cooler just stood there. Suddenly Cooler leapt into the blast.

Was he insane?

The blast engulfed him as it destroyed all the rocks around it. Then as I looked closely I saw it.

Cooler was flying up inside the blast!

"No way!" Goku said as he saw the same thing I did.

Cooler popped out of the blast as he punched Goku. Goku flew up as he idled there Cooler came up and kneed him in the stomach.

Then Cooler swatted Goku downward. Goku fell on the hard mountainside as Cooler flew down and stomped on him.

Cooler stomped on Goku again as he was pushed deeper into the mountain side. Goku closed his eyes as he slumped forward.

"Ha. So this is the might super saiyan that defeated my brother." Cooler said as he stood on a rock ledge and stared at Goku.

"How ridiculous." Cooler said as he moved backward and flew up into the sky.

"Frieza deserved to die if he got beat by a weakling like you." Cooler said as he looked down from the sky.

I had enough of this guy. I rushed up and put everything I had into one last punch.

Cooler grabbed my arm before I was able to deal my punch.

I stood there shocked, this wasn't right.

I stared at Cooler as Cooler turned to face me. I couldn't even land a punch on him.

My whole body shook as I tried desperately to force the punch into his face. My arm didn't budge as it stayed in one place.

I stopped trying, as I knew it was useless. Cooler let go of my arm as I floated there.

I stared at the ground as I waited for Cooler to strike.

"Giving up? You should have done this sooner." Cooler said as saw that I was standing down.

"Except your fate." Cooler said.

I clenched my fist as I heard his comment.

I punched into Cooler's face as my punch jerked his head to the side.

"I never sit down and except fate." I said to Cooler.

"Fate can always be changed." I said as Cooler turned back to me.

"My fate was to die by Frieza, yet I changed. My fate was to be a weakling, yet I changed it." I told Cooler.

"My fate is to die by you? Well I will change that too!" I yelled at him.

Cooler's fist seemed to go in slow motion as it hit me.

I fell down to the ground as the wind was knocked out of me.

I couldn't even save the women I loved or my sons. I'm sorry; I failed.

Fate…can be cruel.

Fasha POV

As I put pressure on my arm the bleeding seemed to stop.

The blood was still there but at least at this rate I wouldn't bleed to death. I looked up as I saw Bardock fall also.

Goku was pushed up against a wall, as he didn't move also.

Everyone was defeated. Cooler was the only one left standing.

I bowed my head as I thought of all the things I would never be able to do. My son came back to life just so he could die.

I trembled, as I wasn't ready to die yet. I wasn't ready to be killed; I wanted more time of life.

I had learned about how beautiful life can be. My eyes have finally been opened but now there was no time to marvel at all the sights of life.

Now this whole world was going to be destroyed. I looked up to sky as I saw Cooler above us.

Radditz had drowned and Bardock was probably dead by now.

I closed my eyes.

It was over.

Radditz POV

I choked on water as I woke. I spat the water out of my throat as I then stood up.

I looked around and saw that everyone was defeated. Cooler floated up above triumphantly. He really was just like Frieza.

I remember all the times and missions we went on. All the planets and people I killed in his name. I loved Frieza for giving me home and shelter.

I never thought he would do this. Frieza was my lord, I used to trust him but when I found out what he did I wanted him dead. Nappa and Vegeta were my only friends.

I never had my parents to teach me so I adopted the ways of Frieza. I went by the same rules Nappa and Vegeta had. I learned the same things Nappa and Vegeta did.

I became an elite soldier even though I was from a lower class family. I dined with royalty where I was not one myself.

They accepted me into their society and in their wake I became like them. I acted like a spoiled prince.

But in reality I was just garbage. I thought I was untouchable but in reality I was expendable. I was just a soldier that could be replaced by another one.

I was an enemy but now that all didn't matter. It was going to end here and now. Well at least where I was going there would be no classification.

There would be no segregation and everyone would be equal…forever.

Bardock POV

I picked myself off the ground as I heard Cooler above.

"I am the supreme master of this universe!" Cooler said as he flecked his muscles.

The ground was destroyed as he did his pose. Trees and rock flew up into the sky.

"I am the great destroyer, the taker of lives!" Cooler said as he lifted his hand up.

The ground was destroyed in a different place as he did this pose.

"It is my will that this planet and everyone on it be annihilated!" Cooler shouted as Goku fell out of the crater he was in.

Goku fell off and bounced off a few rocks until he landed on his face. Cooler was destroying the planet. Rocks flew up as the whole planet shook.

"What's going on?" Oolong asked.

"The planet is shaking…we are all going to die!" Oolong said as he ran back and forth.

A bird that was flying by got hit by a rock and fell next to Goku.

The bird flopped on the ground as it tried to flew away but couldn't.

"G- Goku…" Krillin said as he struggled to raise his head up.

Gohan groaned as he tried to walk again but fell over.

"No Krillin, Gohan, Bardock, Fasha, Radditz…" Goku said as he lay on the ground.

Just give up son, there is nothing we can do.

Goku then suddenly opened his eyes. The bird stopped flapping it's wings as it laid on the ground.

Goku grabbed the bird, as he took it in his hands he covered the bird.

Goku kneeled on the Goku as his head faced towards the ground.

"No…" Goku said trembling.

"I didn't do…anything wrong." Goku said stuttering.

"I can't…" Goku said as he lifted his head off the ground.

Goku's hair spiked up as I felt his energy.

Cooler laughed in the air as he enjoyed his destruction. Goku yelled as he still held the bird in his hand.

"What's this?" Cooler asked as he noticed Goku's yelling.

The rock's that were in the air dropped as they broke into pieces.

What the…

Goku's yelling got louder as something happened. Then Goku lifted the bird in his hand up towards the sky.

The bird glowed as it flew out of his hand completely healed. The bird then flew away as it passed Cooler.

"What? What's going on?" Cooler said.

"He's different, he's changed." Cooler said as he noticed the gold hair and aura around Goku.

Goku…he's a super saiyan? I can't believe it.

The sight of Goku's gold hair almost made me cry. The legend was real.

And it wasn't any ordinary saiyan that had become a super saiyan. It was Goku, the saiyan child born with the power level of two.

Goku looked up as I saw that even his pupils had changed to green.

My boy was a super saiyan and now…Cooler had hell to pay.

* * *

Out of the shadows something has emerged. The super saiyan had finally come out and the legend is about to get all the more real. Will Cooler finally meet his match? Will Goku be able to take down Cooler once and for all? Find out next time when Goku and Cooler have their final showdown.


	11. Chapter 11: The legend is true

It's the moment you all have been waiting for…the final showdown.

* * *

Radditz POV

I saw it. Kakarot…he had became a super saiyan.

I couldn't believe it. After all this time I thought it was just a myth.

But this story was true and now Cooler was going to face it.

"Saiyan insects prepared to be squashed!" Cooler said as he raised his hand into he air as he was prepared to unleash an attack.

Suddenly Goku appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Cooler's arm.

Holy shit, I didn't even see Kakarot move.

"Why don't you wake up?" Goku asked as he held Cooler's arm.

Cooler struggled to get free but couldn't.

"You're hurting people. What have they done to you?" Goku said to Cooler.

Cooler broke free of Goku's grasp as he did a punch to Goku's gut.

Goku didn't even flinch as the punch hit.

"I can't let you take your unhappiness out on other people anymore." Goku said as Cooler took his hand off his gut.

"What are you talking about? I kill when I want." Cooler said as he backed away.

"The weak die and the strong survive." Cooler said as Goku turned to him and more gold energy formed around Goku.

"Alright then. We'll play by your rules, Cooler." Goku said.

"Let's go!" Goku yelled.

Fasha POV

As Goku yelled just the pure energy hit Cooler in the face.

Goku flew up as he hit Cooler in the side of the head.

As Cooler leaned to the side Goku followed up the attack by kneeing Cooler in the gut. Cooler clenched his stomach as he floated backwards.

I watch as I cheered for Goku on the ground.

"Go get him son!" I yelled up to him.

I knew Goku couldn't hear me but I didn't care.

Cooler's groans of pain soon turned into laughs. Cooler continued to laugh as he unclenched his stomach. What was he laughing about? Goku stood there, as he obviously wasn't amused.

"Now I know why my brother was killed." Cooler said as he stopped laughing.

"I love it you're too much!" Cooler said as he forced his hand out.

Cooler yelled as an energy blast engulfed my son. As the smoke cleared Goku was standing there, as he didn't even try to dodge the blast.

Goku looked up as he saw something. I looked up as I saw what Goku saw. There was a giant sun above Cooler! Cooler laughed as Goku was shocked also.

"Sleeping on the job super saiyan?" Cooler said.

"I can gather energy a lot faster then my brother." Cooler explained.

"You shouldn't have taken your eyes off me." Cooler told him.

"Now die with this planet!" Cooler yelled as he threw the giant sun at Goku.

The sun slowly came closer as Goku held his hands out.

He would need help.

I looked as I saw Bardock flying to where Goku was. I took off also as Radditz followed me.

Goku yelled as he tried to hold the sun back. The sun was too much as it forced Goku down as it threatened to crush him.

"Struggle all you want. It's over!" Cooler laughed.

"That's what you get for disgracing my family!" Cooler yelled as Goku couldn't hear him.

"You've murdered millions of innocent people." Goku said as he was pushed into the rock and crushed.

"Yes it is I who decides who lives and who dies." Cooler shouted above us.

"All living beings are mere play things to me. No one can comprehend my power and cunning." Cooler boasted.

Bardock flew down as he started to say.

"Kame…" Bardock said.

"Hame…" Bardock said continuing the attack.

I stuck out my good arm, as I got ready. Radditz also stuck his hand out as were now both ready.

"Haaa!" Bardock shouted as all three of us unleashed our blasts.

The blast hit the sun as it pushed it back a bit; enough so Goku could have room.

"What?" Cooler said as he looked down and saw the sun being pushed up.

Goku pushed on the sun more as he unleashed a blast powerful enough to push the sun back at Cooler.

"No! It can't be!" Cooler said as he saw the sun flying back at him.

"Damn you." Cooler said as he pushed against his own sun.

Cooler was forced into the sky as he left orbit.

I rested my arm as I saw that it was finally over.

Salza POV

I was in outer space as it had just left the orbit of Earth.

Any moment I would see the planet destroyed by might Cooler. Then something caught my attention.

It was Cooler's super nova attack!

And lord Cooler was on the end of it!

"Blasted saiyan! This can't hold me forever! I'm going to get off and when I do I'm going to rip him to pieces!" Cooler shouted as he flew past my ship.

"Huh?" Cooler said as he turned around.

"It's the sun for this solar system." Cooler stated.

"Maybe I'll just blow that up instead and let them all freeze to death in darkness." Cooler said to himself.

"Wait a second…I'm heading straight for it!" Cooler yelled.

Then Cooler was pushed into the sun as the blast showed no remorse.

"Curse that saiyan monkey! Why wasn't he destroyed with the rest of them?" Cooler asked.

"Wait…I remember now. I remember!" Cooler shouted as I remembered also.

"I don't believe it. I could have killed him. I let him go. I let him go!" Cooler shouted as he was completely engulfed by the sun.

Cooler screamed as he died by his own attack. The blast was huge as it covered a huge radius.

The blast was coming straight for my ship.

"No!" I screamed as the blast covered my ship.

Bardock POV

I lay there was my eyes began to stir.

I woke up as I was reminded of what happened yesterday.

Fasha was already awake. She turned and smiled at me. I saw that Fasha's arm was still messed up and there was dried blood on her arm.

I turned to my other side and saw Goku there.

"Yes we did it." Goku said, as he didn't open his eyes.

"With a little help from the sun." Goku said. I saw Krillin walking over here.

"How are you feeling there, champ?" Krillin said as he lifted Goku's head up.

Goku opened his eyes as everyone crowded around.

Fasha ran up and hugged Goku.

As she let go Gohan had his turn.

"Way to go day." Gohan said as he leaned in.

"Well we all helped even Icarus lent a hand." Goku said telling the truth.

"Good boy Icarus." Goku said to the dragon.

"So where in the world is Piccolo?" Oolong asked.

Now that you think of it…where was Radditz? I looked around and saw that Radditz wasn't here.

"That's a good question." Gohan said as he looked around.

"You know Piccolo, he'll show up when we least expect it." Krillin said.

"Yup." Gohan replied.

"But he was injured." Gohan said. I saw rocks moving as I quickly turned around.

I saw a familiar figure as he jumped away.

"I don't see him." Gohan said as he stared off.

A smile then appeared on Gohan's face.

"Piccolo! I know your there! Come out! Piccolo!" Gohan yelled.

I knew that Piccolo was alive and so was Radditz.

Fasha wrapped her arms around me as we stared off into the sun.

Thank you my sons, for finishing this feud created long before you were born.

Radditz POV

As walked on the ground I stumbled upon my parents' house.

It was a small little house in the middle of the forest. I walked along the edges of the house as my foot suddenly kicked something.

I looked down as I saw something on the ground. I knelt down as I picked up the object.

I looked at it as I saw that there was more then one thing.

I pulled all the things out as I saw what it was.

This was a shrine.

I looked at the bottom as I saw something written.

I looked at it as I read the lettering.

The words said, "To a son I never knew. I wished I would have gotten to know you more my son. I love you Radditz. Never ever forget that. Love, Bardock."

A tear strolled down my eye.

He really did care about me after all. I stood up as tucked the paper away in my armor.

Then I slowly walked away.

So this is what freedom feels like. I now know what my mother means.

The feeling is so great. It's great enough to risk your life for.

Now I can see that life is indeed…beautiful.

* * *

Thanks for reading my prequel. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for following and reviewing my stories. It was fun. This is NewBlood7 signing off.


End file.
